Hysteria
by Harmonia-x
Summary: He was my world, my everything. I loved him so much. So much it tore me into shreds. He scared me. He was the One. AN: Chaaaapter Two! Yay? Editing rating for safety. Warning: Character Death.
1. Chapter One: Hysteria

**Hysteria.**

When the moon turns a vibrant blood red, in the slow dead of night lurks all your fears and nightmares. Still and silent the world may be, but unbeknownst to most, it is alive and awake as they have never seen before. Monsters and miscrients stalk in the shadows. Waiting. Waiting for their time. The end. The end of the world.

Whilst the naive people of Townsville slept in the cosy beds, it seemed the time was drawing near. If they ever knew what was coming. They had won. They knew they had claimed victory. The world as we knew it would change forever. No miracle could save us now. Not even him. He wouldn't come to save any of us, not even me. The world was falling, plummeting to its end. It was all in his hands. It was only a matter of time.

_''Cause i want it now, I want it now'_

**Fear** and **Pain** poured through my veins. Thrashing with every wild heartbeat. Screaming for a release, to be let free on the world. It would suffer under its rein. The uncontrollable power. The power that fed off every negative feeling. **Hate**, **Pain** and **Fear**. It's overwhelming need to break free, was getting harder and harder to control every day. All because of him. The **Fear** he caused. The sleepless, fear-filled nights where i laid awake my eyes staring dead like at the ceiling. But now the time had come.

_'Give me your heart and your soul.'_

When the heart stops, the timeless ticking of _Life_ ceases to exsist. There he will be in a flash of crimson, my_ Life_ in his hands. His hands covered in crimson the sign of all that i feared. The endless paranoia i felt, the insomnia it caused me and the violent hysteria i'm diseased with now. _**'There's no hope now. . . They're here'**_ I can hear them. The fast anxious heartbeat of every **Hate**.

_'And I'm not breaking down I'm breaking out'_

I can feel my skin break under my clenched fist. The bloodshed had begun. Down it poured, the crimson substance. They were all here now, every **Fear** anyone could feel. I couldn't stop the shaking. I had no control at all. Not anymore. The first signal had gone off. The explosion that erupted infront of me. She was _**dead**_. Now theres only two of us. I could feel her behind the walls behind me. Her **Fear** emmitting out from her soul like sound waves. Afraid for each other we may have been. But the caring and _Love_ for one another had gone.

_'Last chance to lose control'_

Our only _Love_, from our only **Hate**. _Love_. It was the cause of the **Apocalypse**. Too much **Pain** had it brought us. Too much. It left us in pieces. And yet there he stood and there i stared, like i cared for nothing else in the world. Pink into Red. Red into Pink. Everything was revealed. Every lie told and every horrorifying deed. I feared for everything i knew then and everything i knew now. I have but one question for him.

**"Why?"**

_'And I want you now'_

So simple yet so complicated. _Life_ was slipping away. Every wound re-opening for the finale. There was no answer from him. There was no reason, just merciless brute force. This was the end of everything i knew and loved. The end of me. My heart did nothing but quiver in fear. Shaking uncontrollably. Slowly it seeped out. Sparkling crimson blood, pouring carlessly onto the floor. This time it was fatal. Nothing could save me now. Not even a miracle. All that I was pouring carelessly onto the floor.

**Boom.**

She was gone. I was the only one left now. We were inches apart now, his malicous eyes boreing into mine. How i was so stupid to fall into this trap? I don't know. All i did know was that i had fallen for him too fast and too far had it gone. I'm paying the price. The price of falling for the devil. Our lips touched. In a simple forbidden _Love_. Like all perfect couples, the ending is never good.

_'I want you now'_

This was it. Breathing was too difficult. I was in a crimson heap on the floor. To an onlooker the sight would not have been pretty. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see him anymore. This was my last breath. My last living moment, i would not waste it with thoughts and sights of him. I thought of all the good times with them i had, as darkness slowly took over.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Okay i re-wrote it so it was longer and was easier to continue on from, if i felt to need to. But i like it now. So yay! Review pleeeeeeease. Thanks for reading! 

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own The PowerpuffGirls. I also don't own the lyrics or the quote from Romeo&Juiolet (even though it's slightly changed)

_**S u p e r g i r l A i**_


	2. Chapter Two: It's All Over

**It's All Over.**

Maybe it wasn't the **end**. Not just yet. I was _**Alive**_ and **Dying**. He kept it that way. Maybe I did change him somehow; maybe he _**Fell**_too and couldn't bring himself to finish the job. To finish me. To finish the **Powerpuff Girls**. I would have laughed at his perfect face if I wasn't in this situation. I had to upper hand, I could fight back show him that he made the wrong choice to keep me _**Alive**_. But I had _**Fallen**_ way to hard to do something like that to **Him**.

The darkness was still here, even if it had been _days_ since that **day**. The world had fallen into complete eternal darkness, with a vibrant crimson moon in his honour - even if he had two brothers of other colours. We were now in a world corrupted and overtaken by **Evil **and villains. The world of _**Peace**_ had ended. Everything as we knew it was _**Gone**_.

_And now you're dead inside_

_Still you wonder why_

_When you're on the edge and falling off_

_It's all over for (You, for you)_

I feel Nothing for the people of the world. Even if I am _**Guilty**_. Even if I am the one to _**Blame**_. I _**Love Him**_ too much that I can feel nothing else at all. He is **Invincible** now. Nothing can stop him. Not anymore. Not ever. He had surpassed all limits and completed a villain's _Dream_. All their waiting has paid off. All their agonising waiting for that, this era. Everything had hit rock bottom. Earth was **Gone**. _**Love**_ didn't make the world turn round. He did. He fucking did. **Him and his fucking brothers.**

I **Hated** them so much. I _**Loved**_ them so **Fucking** much. They showed us everything. They gave us everything. We were all _**Happy**_**. So fucking Happy. **That we naively thought that they were _**The Ones**_. But they fucked us over. Took everything we had ever _**Loved **_and ripped it to shreds. First the citizens, then friends, then the Professor and finally with us. One by one that **night** they ripped us _apart _effortlessly, maliciously. Everything was **Perfect**. So obviously _**Wrong**_.

_You know this can't go on_

_Because of you my mind is always racing_

_The needles' breaking your skin_

_The scar is sinking in_

Bubbles went first. She was an easy target. Easily manipulated. Easily brought down. They were _cute_. It was like they were meant to be. But obviously they hid something deep inside them, their eternal **Hate** and need for **Revenge**. Next went Buttercup – surprisingly. Though those two have so much in common, I shouldn't have been that surprised at how quickly she fell as well. Although she was expected to be the last to fall. Too tough to bring down. Maybe she had a soft side after all. Well I'll never know now will I. With them both _**dead**_ and . . .

I was last to go. Logic was what helped me survive for so long. I couldn't see how they had changed. They still seemed like **evil bastards.** And I was right. Now I see that. Why didn't I stick to logic? Why was he so infuriatingly **tempting? **I could feel it coming back. The **Fear **and **Pain**, which rushed energetically through my veins. Filling my heart with anxiety. I was _diseased_. _**Love**_ is a **disease.** A source of **Pain**, **Suffering**, _eternal __**Happiness**_ and a thin line between _**Love**_ and **Hate.**

_And now you're dead inside_

_Still you wonder why_

_When you're on the edge and falling off_

_It's all over for (You, for you)_

My heartbeat sped up as footsteps echoed towards me. I shook violently, the **Fear** overwhelming. I knew what was coming; I knew I should be strong. But something about him made me weaken so much, I felt like every barrier I had put up vanished with just a glance. Why was he making me **Suffer**? Was everything we did together a _**lie**_? Or was he just not ready to let me go, in that weird twisted way of his?

A dim **Crimson** glow seeped through the gaps of the opening door. There **he** stood in the doorway, but he wasn't **Alone**. The **brothers** had come with him. I couldn't take it. I needed, wanted to look away. His **crimson** eyes drew me to him. I **Hated** myself for wanting him like this. Why can't I just _**die**_? _**Fucking kill me Brick! **_My breathing was heavy, as a gasped for breath. Was he finally ready? Was he finally prepared to **kill** me? I felt **Hope **surge through my body. Nobody would be hopeful in this situation. I was. I wanted this. I wanted to be with them.

_I know what runs through your blood_

_You do this all in vain_

_Because of you my mind is always racing_

_And it gets under my skin_

_To see you giving it_

**I couldn't take this anymore. _I was created by accident. And that's what I would always be__. _**

_And now you're dead inside_

_Still you wonder why_

_When you're on the edge and falling off_

_It's all over for (You, for you)_

_And now you're dead inside_

_Still you wonder why_

_When you're on the edge and falling off_

_It's all over for (You, for you)_

_And now you're dead inside_

_Still you wonder why_

_It's all over_

_**A Mistake.**_

Authors Note: Heey people. I've decided **fuck** revision, I'll do something more interesting than staring at a book. So here is **Chapter Two **of** Hysteria,** the formerly one-shot. I now I've done** fuck all** for like **ages. So Sorry.** But I'm **trying****. I swear.** _So please be _**nice**_ if what I just wrote is a piece of shit, 'kay? And be patient cause I'm_ _**LAZY.** Reviews would be **fantastic.** I'm considering a 3rd chapter. So. . . Smiles all around yeah? Anyways Thanks if you've read this and this stupid AN, that just shows you're _**_awesome.  
AN2: _**Okay incase _someone_ didn't notice, this is in Blossom's point of view so it's all disorintated and crap. so flames NOT welcome.

**REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer:** I Do** Not** Own The Powerpuff Girls. I also don't own the lyrics - It's All Over by Three Day(s) Grace.

**S u p e r g i r l A i**

* * *


End file.
